


A Beginning

by Lady Day (day221b)



Series: Space Husbands ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Space Husbands, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day221b/pseuds/Lady%20Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how it might have began? Here's one possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



> This is unbeta’d as it’s my beta’s birthday. All mistakes are my own.

Gary Mitchell laughs at his own anecdote, his brown eyes bright, as he smiles wide. He’s been describing to Jim the events that led to him getting stuck in the turbo lift for over an hour with that hot little number from engineering — Grace — when he realizes he’s lost his audience. With a sigh, he follows Jim’s line of sight, and is unsurprised when it lands on Spock.

The Vulcan is sitting by himself, apart, but he doesn’t appear lonely. Fingers steepled in front of him, he’s playing a game of three dimensional chess with the ship’s computer, as per usual in his off hours. Gary is beginning to believe Spock never really shuts down, not fully; his mind is constantly whirling, working to solve the next equation, formulating the next hypothesis, analyzing data only newly discovered.

Gary can’t quite understand Jim’s fascination with Spock, and if he were perfectly honest with himself, it’s becoming a little grating, especially when it cuts into his and Jim’s free time away from the bridge. Jim simply can’t take his mind, or his eyes, off the Vulcan.

“I wonder how you can stand it,” he finally says.

“Hmm?” Jim’s eyes cut back to him; he lifts his fork. “I was listening, what?”

Gary rolls his eyes and jerks his chin over to Spock. “Him. Do you know I’m beginning to hear words like _‘logical’_ and _‘fascinating’_ in my sleep? It’s all he ever says.”

Jim smiles, his gaze finding Spock again. “It’s just his way.” He turns back to Gary. “I find him — “

Gary’s eyes widen, and he can’t help but snicker, interrupting. "Please don’t say _‘uncommon.’”_

Jim grins, and huffs out a laugh of his own. “I’m not that bad, am I?” When Gary’s only response is to playfully raise his eyebrows, Jim clarifies, “I suppose Spock is the very definition of _'uncommon.’_ But no, I find him strangely…” Jim stops, searching his vocabulary for the right word. “…compelling.” He shakes his head. “I mean, isn’t Mister Spock the only Vulcan hybrid in existence? Human and Vulcan, both thriving together in one man. I find it fascinating.” His gaze slides over to Spock again, his fingers drumming the table as he warms up to his subject. “Can you imagine the tenacity he must have had for life? To be able to survive into adulthood against all the odds stacked against him?” Jim clears his throat, and looks over at Gary. “I find him compelling.”

Gary shakes his head. “If you say so, friend Captain.”

Jim smiles, looks at both of their finished dinner plates. “So, we done here?”

Gary blows out a breath, pushes his plate away. He crosses his arms, leaning forward. “Sure.” As a gesture of goodwill, he jerks his chin over to Spock again. “Why don’t you go over there and talk to him. See if he wants a real opponent instead of that computer program of his?”

Jim eyes him, considering for a moment. “You sure? I thought you said you wanted to spend some time together tonight?”

Gary shrugs, his manner nonchalant, and leans back in his seat with a smirk.

“Change of plans. I was thinking of checking in on Grace.” His smirk stretches into a smile, and not a little slyly, he lifts his eyebrows. “She’s a supernova, that one.” His eyes cut over to Spock, and then back to Jim. “Go on. I know you want to.”

Jim squints at him one more time, considering. “You know, I think I will.” He pushes away from the table, but stops and turns around. “You’re a good friend, Gary.”

“Don’t I know it,” Gary says, the humor sparking in his eyes. “Just remember to be good to me.”

Jim grins. “Of course. And about Grace?”

Gary lifts an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Gary laughs. “Oh, I intend to do a whole lot of things you wouldn’t do. Go on. Scoot. Go get him, tiger.”

Jim dips his head, his eyes shining in gratitude and the warmth of friendship. “Aye-aye, Captain.”

“You better believe it.”


End file.
